1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to front mounted rivet fasteners and more particularly to a front mounted rivet fastener having a drive pin which is securely and releasably interlocked with the head of the rivet body in both the pre-driven and driven positions of the drive pin where the interlocking mechanism is reusable and operates independently of the shank or legs of the rivet body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rivet fasteners typically are utilized to secure two members together and include a rivet body and a corresponding drive pin. The rivet body includes a head portion and a shank portion integrally formed with one side of the head portion where the head portion includes a central aperture therethrough in alignment with an axial bore formed through the shank portion. After the shank portion is inserted through aligned apertures formed in the members which are to be connected, the drive pin is inserted through the aperture and the through-bore to contact and outwardly expand the shank portion behind the members and provide the desired fastening.
Such rivet fasteners typically are formed with two discrete parts, a drive pin and a rivet body. Accordingly, increased assembly time and costs are incurred to position both the rivet body and the drive pin and then insert the drive pin within the rivet body.
Rivet fasteners also have been designed with a drive pin which is frangibly connected to a portion of the rivet body to provide a one-piece fastener before assembly or driving of the drive pin within the rivet body. An example of such a one-piece fastener is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,843 which is assigned to the same assignee as the assignee herein. Upon driving of the drive pin into the rivet body the frangible connection is broken, thereby separating the connection between the drive pin and the rivet body. Such a frangible connection, however, can fracture during packaging, shipping, storage or during handling just prior to use which defeats the purpose of the one-piece fastener. Additionally, if the fastener is removed after installation, the drive pin cannot be reattached to the rivet body.
It therefore is desirable to provide a rivet fastener having a drive pin securely and releasably interconnected with a rivet body both before and after the drive pin is driven into the rivet body which is reusable and does not interfere with the action of the shank of the rivet body.